This invention relates to a mailing envelope and more particularly to a mailing envelope with improved stuffing characteristics.
Machine enclosing of large quantities of mail requires envelopes of sufficient capacity. Some envelopes are made considerably larger than the media planned for enclosure while others provide pleated ends to allow for greater opening of the envelope to accommodate larger contents due to the difficulty of opening the conventional mailing envelope wide enough to receive the inserts. As size and complexity increase, the cost increases accordingly.
The stuffing of bulky material into envelopes for mailing is generally done by hand because the corners of the envelope tend to resist full opening of the envelope, and a positive effort is required to make the insertion of the contents to overcome the friction present since gravity or other conventional mechanical means can not be relied upon for consistent, complete insertion of the contents.
The presence of the corners of the envelope interferes with the use of suction on the sides of the envelope to fully open the envelope so that machine filling of the envelopes is not practical. As a result of the preceding, manual stuffing of envelopes with bulky material is still in general use with the consequence that such activity is expensive and not efficient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 753,943 there is shown a mailing envelope with a corner missing to permit the use of two envelopes to prevent the exposure of the name of the writer.
U.S. Pat. No. 897,778 discloses an envelope with a notch to permit the envelope to be used for both mailing and filing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,078 shows an envelope for holding metallic objects for dipping into rust-resisting solutions, open corners being provided to permit the excess solution to run out. The patented envelope is not a mailing envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,223 illustrates a file and mail envelope. In this arrangement, the flaps are designed so that when the envelope is opened it can be used as a folder for filing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,791 discloses an envelope with a triangular cutout at one corner so that when the insert is removed it will slice open the envelope.
None of the preceding patents teaches or suggests the present invention.